jetsetradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Noise Tanks
The Noise Tanks are a rival gang of robots found in ''Jet Set Radio'' and the ''Jet Set Radio Future''. Jet Set Radio In Jet Set Radio, the Noise Tanks are described as super nerds, being capable of controlling the electricity of the Benten-Cho district and being capable of utilizing self made electronics to make their travel easier. They also apparently carry smoke bombs (evidenced by the beginning of one of the stages). Professor K warns the player that if they aren't careful then "it's no cable for the kids". Also at one point, if the player completes a certain mission on the Poison Jam before Noise Tanks, Pots will be kidnapped by the Noise Tanks and given a computer implant which makes him move robotically and moo, as if Pots were a cow. If the player completes certain missions in a certain order, this implant will make Pots a playable character. Successfully complete all Benten-cho levels with a "Jet" rank to unlock the Noise Tank gang. Jet Set Radio Future In Jet Set Radio Future, The Noise Tanks capture the player and another skater in Chapter 5, and they are forced to play Death Ball in order to escape from them. The Doom Riders are the first rival gang faced in Death Ball, and upon their defeat, have helmets placed on them to make them do the Noise Tanks' bidding. However this never comes to much as the Doom Riders are encountered only one more time in the game, in a race around Dogenzaka Hill. Afterwards, hundreds of Noise Tanks invade Tokyo-to and must be destroyed to clear the chapter. The Noise Tanks are next seen in Sky Dinosaurian Square, where Cube reveals NT-3000 is a robot clone of Yoyo and the player must play a Tagger's Tag match against the Noise Tanks. Once they are defeated, the mayor of Tokyo-To destroys them, and one Noise Tank's head says to the player that the Golden Rhinos are after them and they must "sleep with one eye open." Later, the Noise Tank's head explodes. In the cutscene with DJ Professor K, he states that inside the Noise Tank's bodies, they managed to find out that these robots are part of the Golden Rhinos. The Noise Tanks can be unlocked by getting a Jet ranking in all of the Test Runs in Highway Zero. Trademark Graffiti NOISE TANK - It's a Wonderful Chemical World Urban Graffiti in red and in Hiragana. NOISE TANK - Noise Destroys! Popped out 3D Japanese amongst a black backdrop, akin to TV Snow. NOISE TANK - Trancified Black Japanese with purple shading atop a trippy fushisa backdrop, with an alien woman dancing atop. In-Game Statistics Jet Grind Radio Jet Set Radio Future *An asterisk (*) indicates this character's highest skill/s. Appareances in other games In Sonic & Sega All-Star Racing, they appears in Jet Set Radio Future tracks, especially at Shibuya Downtown intro. Gallery NoiseTanksJSR.jpg|The Noise Tanks in Jet Set Radio. NoiseTanksBlury.jpg|The Noise Tanks in Jet Set Radio Future. Noise tanks.jpg NoiseT.jpg NoiseTanksIcon.gif IMG_9116.JPG|Back of Noise Tank showing "NT-2000" label Noise Tanks.jpg|Noise Tanks' logo 01000.png|Noise Tank in-game rendering from Jet Set Radio 01005.png|Noise Tank in-game rendering from Jet Set Radio (back view) Trivia *In Jet Set Radio Future the members may be named NT-1000 and NT-2000, as NT-3000 is a Noise Tank in disguise and his name stands for Noise Tank 3000. Roboy is said to be a Noise Tank prototype, as evidenced by the "NT-1000" label on his back. The Noise Tanks themselves are the standard "NT-2000" model, as evidenced by the label on their backs, and NT-3000 may be a next-generation model of Noise Tank, possibly due to its ability to seamlessly disguise itself as Yoyo. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Gangs in Jet Set Radio Category:Characters in Jet Set Radio Category:Characters in Jet Set Radio Future Category:Gangs in Jet Set Radio Future Category:Jet Set Radio Future Gang Category:Jet Set Radio Gang